The Iron Pony Competition
by A Derpy King Boo
Summary: Remember the Iron Pony Competition Rainbow Dash and Applejack had a while ago and remember how Spike said the "First Annual Iron Pony Competition?" Well, an entire year has passed since then and both Applejack and Rainbow Dash are prepping themselves for the second annual Iron Pony Competition. Who will come out on top? Rainbow Dash? Or Applejack? Chapters will be added over time.


The Second Annual Iron Pony Competition

One year ago, two ponies, one Earth pony and one Pegasus to be more specific, fought each other to see who was the top athlete in all of Equestria. At first, things seemed to be evenly matched, that is, until the competition they referred to as the Iron Pony Competition reached its halfway point. At the halfway mark of last year's annual competition, the score was tied at five and five each, with each pony giving their all in each sub-category. As they started the second half of the competition, the Pegasus used her wing power to help her sweep the second half, 10-0. The final score of the first Iron Pony Competition was Rainbow Dash, the Pegasus, 15, Applejack, the Earth pony, 5. It wasn't a fair competition, especially the second half since Rainbow Dash used her wings to win the last ten events, especially the tug of war that completed the competition.

Ever since then, the rules have changed. The number one rule that changed, you ask? No wings allowed. Since the first Iron Pony Competition, Applejack and Rainbow Dash have trained tirelessly and endlessly for this year's competition, with Applejack trying to avenge her loss last year. Rainbow Dash has trained, just not as hard as Applejack. When it comes to training for anything but the Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash is a tad lazy about it. Applejack, on the other hoof, works tirelessly, day and night, both on her apple orchard, as well as training for the upcoming competition. The two ponies have been seeing each other more and more, as of late. Twilight, in accompany with these two, always enjoys seeing the friendly competition between these two, but always stops it at just the right moment, should something get placed out of hoof.

Today, Applejack is practicing on the Barrel Weave, the first event that she lost in during last year's competition, not by time, but by nudging a barrel. Time-wise, Applejack barely squeaked by Rainbow Dash, beating her 17 seconds to 18 seconds. However, she got a five second penalty for nudging a barrel during the event, thus pushing her final time to 22 seconds. Rainbow Dash ran through the Barrel Weave perfectly, even though she finished one second behind her rival and friend.

At the Strength Test event, Rainbow Dash was able to hit the bell that was notched on top of the mechanism. However, Applejack was able to break off the bell, leaving Rainbow Dash in awe and claiming that this victory was from "years of Apple Buckin'." This tied the score at one a piece. The third event was a hoof wrestle (for those who never watched this episode, a hoof wrestle would be the human equivalent to an arm wrestle), with Rainbow Dash clobbering Applejack, thus putting her in the lead, 2-1.

The fourth event was a test to see who can kick a football the farthest. Rainbow Dash went first, naturally, and actually kicked the football fairly far, however, Applejack was even better, for the football she kicked went up and above a cloud, certainly farther than Rainbow Dash's kick. As a result of Applejack's triumph over Rainbow Dash, she retied the score back at two-to-two. The fifth event was the Bronco Buck, in which the competitors had to knock off an object, or in last year's case, Spike, from their backs. Applejack was able to knock off Spike fairly quickly, though Rainbow Dash was able to do the same in a fraction of time Applejack used, thus taking a 3-2 lead. The sixth even had both competitors throw a stack of hay. Rainbow Dash was able to throw her stack fairly far, though Applejack threw hers farther, and on top of Rainbow Dash, whom had flown over to see where her stack landed, showboating towards Applejack. This tied the score back up at three.

In the competition's seventh event, competitors had to bounce a ball on their heads. Applejack appeared to be having a hard time, thus terminating her concentration and causing the ball to slip away from her, over towards Rainbow Dash, who appeared to be cruising along as she picked up Applejack's loose ball while still managing to bounce hers perfectly. As a result, Rainbow Dash regained the lead, leading by a score of four-to-three. However, in the competition's eighth event, competitors had to work a lasso around themselves, tying up a free object, or in last year's case, Spike. Rainbow Dash struggled mightily with her lasso work, tying herself up, while Applejack made it look like clockwork, tying up Spike in a jiffy. This tied the score back up at four.

The ninth event was a classic sprint-to-the-finish-line event, with Applejack just nudging ahead of Rainbow Dash by a nose. She took her first lead of the competition then, leading Rainbow Dash by a score of 5-4. However, when the tenth event rolled around, a horseshoe contest, Rainbow Dash won on her first attempt, throwing the horseshoe around the stake (she called it skills but it was really by sheer luck), tying the score back up at five-and-five, thus bringing the competition to the halfway point. From there on out, it was a one-sided battle, or, in Applejack's case, herself versus Rainbow Dash's wings. Rainbow Dash won the second half by a score of 10-0, sweeping Applejack and winning the competition by a score of 15-5.

The eleventh event was a push-up contest, where the objective was to continue doing push-ups until the opponent collapsed. At first, both competitors seemed to be evenly matched, that is, until Rainbow Dash used her wing power to help her on the final push-up of the competition, after Applejack had collapsed from exhaustion. Rainbow Dash took the lead for sure, leading 6-5 after this event.

The twelfth event was a long jump event. The objective here was to see who could jump the farthest from a certain point. Applejack went first and soared through the air, landing fairly far from the starting point. Rainbow Dash noticed the length of Applejack's jump and had begun her jump. Rainbow Dash also soared through the air, but noticed that she would land behind Applejack's marks. As a result, she used her wing power to help put her marks ahead of Applejack's, thus winning the event and taking a two-point lead.

The thirteenth event was an event in which competitors had to cross a muddy pit with baby chicks on their backs, trying their best not to get the chicks covered with mud. At first, both competitors started the same. However, after a while, the chicks on Applejack's back were growing furious, as they were being covered with mud. As a result, they flew over from Applejack to Rainbow Dash, who was using her wings to cover up the baby chicks on her back, protecting them from getting hit with mud. Rainbow Dash won this event, taking a three-point lead on Applejack (you know where this is going, the score, I mean).

The final event, the twentieth event, was the most unfair one for Applejack. It was a tug-of-war contest that appeared to be going in the direction of Applejack. Applejack had pulled Rainbow Dash into the mud pit, though the event wasn't over. Rainbow Dash had begun using her wing power to keep herself airborne and began pulling Applejack into the air, thus causing Applejack to accuse Rainbow Dash of cheating and causing Applejack to lose the competition, resulting in the final score of 15-5.

After witnessing the unfair advantage Rainbow Dash had over Applejack with her wings, it was decided that the rules be changed to help even the playing field. Now, the rules state that anypony who uses their wings will be automatically disqualified from that event.

Today, both Applejack and Rainbow Dash are helping Twilight and Spike out with the preparations for tomorrow's Iron Pony Competition. The majority of the events that were in last year's competition are back in for tomorrow's competition, though there are some new events, such as The Mile Sprint, The Half-Mile Sprint, a pull-up challenge, heavy pulling, a goalie challenge, and a heavy pushing challenge.

"There, all done," Twilight said, exhausted from the heavy pulling and pushing she had done today.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash had set the final barrel in place for tomorrow's Barrel Weave contest. Both of them were also fairly tired from the heavy pulling and pushing they did today. Setting the barrel in place, the two ponies walked next to Twilight, slowly breathing for some well deserved fresh autumn air. Applejack faced Rainbow Dash and caught her off guard.

"Y'all ready ta lose tomorrah?" Applejack asked.

"Oh," Rainbow Dash replied, still grasping for some air, "I'm ready to beat you _again_ tomorrow, Apple Smack!"

"Oh, real funny, Rainbow," Applejack said, "juss remember, y'all can't use your wings tomorrah! It'll be a fair competition tomorrah!"

"She's right, Rainbow," Twilight added, "using your wings in last year's competition was truly unfair. Now, it'll be a fair fight."

"Why's that?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Anypony who uses their wings, or magic for those who want to join in at some point in the future," continued Twilight, "will be disqualified from that event."

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "Big deal. I could beat Applejack with both wings tied behind my back."

"_That_ can be arranged, Rainbow," Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out playfully at Applejack, then paid her attention back at Twilight.

"So, if I use my wings," Rainbow Dash started, "I'll lose that event, whatever."

"It's to make the competition fairer for Applejack who, as you know, obviously doesn't have any wings or any magic." Twilight finished.

"Besides," Applejack replied, "I don't need them wings or that fancy magic. I gots me these babies, Bucky McGuilly Guilly and Kicks McGee."

"Showboat all you want Applejack," Rainbow Dash responded, "but you're not gonna win tomorrow!"

"Now, now, you two," Twilight hesitantly spoke, "no need for quarrels. Both of you should get some rest; you have a long day tomorrow."

"A long day of winning!" Rainbow Dash said.

Applejack sighed as she rolled her eyes, knowing that Rainbow Dash was just boasting, as usual. She yawned then excused herself to go home and rest up for tomorrow's competition.

"See y'all tomorrah!" Applejack shouted before heading on home.

Rainbow Dash did the same as she excused herself to fly back up to her cloud home to rest up for the night.

"See ya tomorrow, Twilight," Rainbow Dash said before flying off towards her home.

Twilight yawned as well before she looked back at Spike, who had the biggest grin upon his face. Twilight smiled, then proceeded to ask the little baby dragon why he was so happy.

"Are you kidding?" Spike asked. "I get to do the announcing again tomorrow!"

Twilight giggled before yawning once more. She decided to return home and rest up for tomorrow's competition as well.

"It's sure to be a good contest tomorrow, Spike," Twilight started, "don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely," Spike replied, "Applejack going against Rainbow Dash, fighting for best athlete in all of Equestria? That's sure to be a great show!"

Twilight yawned (yet again) as she opened the door to her home. Once inside, she turned on the lights and began walking up to her bedroom to go to sleep. Before disappearing into her bedroom, she called out to Spike.

"Remember to turn off the lights when you come to be, Spike!" Twilight called.

"Will do, Twilight!" Spike replied.

The next morning, Twilight woke up really early, getting out of bed to check up on Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She walked down the stairs and out the front door, with Spike hot on her tail. Twilight took in the crisp, cool morning autumn air, as did Spike, before heading off to Sweet Apple Acres to collect the first competitor for today's Iron Pony Competition.

"Prepare yourself, Spike," Twilight said, "we're in for a real athletic treat today."

"You said it!" replied Spike.

Once Twilight had reached Sweet Apple Acres, she had spotted Applejack practicing once more for the rigorous competition that was ahead of her today.

"Some last minute preparations, Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"You betcha!" Applejack answered. "Ya never know if Rainbow's gonna use her wings this time."

"I'm pretty sure she won't, AJ," Spike replied.

"Yeah," Twilight added, "she knows that if she does, she'd be disqualified from that event."

"Yeah," Applejack said, "but ya never know."

"I guess so," Twilight quietly told Spike.

"Why don't we go get Rainbow Dash and get ready for her to lose, Twilight?" Applejack offered.

"Okay, Applejack," Twilight replied.

"Though it's sure to be a good one this year, AJ," Spike added.

"What?" Applejack questioned. "Ya think I won't win?"

Spike hesitated, looking around him frantically while Applejack stared him down.

"I, uh..."

"Relax, Spike," Applejack laughed, "it's all in good fun."

"Yeah," Spike replied uncomfortably, "fun."

The three then left Sweet Apple Acres, heading towards Rainbow Dash's cloud home, which was conveniently located nearby. Once the three had reached Rainbow Dash's cloud home, Twilight called out to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow!" Twilight shouted, hoping that the Pegasus could hear her. "Time to start the competition!"

"What's that?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Time for Apple Smack to lose!? Alright then!"

"Ha, ha, Rainbow," Applejack sarcastically replied, "real funny."

"Not my fault I'll wipe the floor with you today," Rainbow Dash teased.

"Now, now, you two," Twilight started, trying to calm them both down, "save that for the competition."

"Sure thing, Twilight," they answered.

Twilight and Spike, now accompanied by Applejack and Rainbow Dash, proceeded to the location of the Iron Pony Competition. Once they had arrived, Twilight saw Pinkie Pie and Rarity escorting some ponies to some seats that were constructed for today. Fluttershy was also there, managing the scoreboard while Twilight was supposed to be the referee of the events today.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Twilight asked.

"Ready!" Applejack replied.

"I'm ready to record my awesomeness in the history books. Again!"

"Then," continued Twilight, "let the second annual Iron Pony Competition begin!"

The large crowd of ponies roared with excitement, ready to take in all the intense action that was scheduled to happen today. Twilight brought Applejack and Rainbow Dash over towards the first event, the Barrel Weave.

"Applejack," Twilight called, "you're first. Are you ready?"

"Ready!" answered Applejack as she stood strongly before the starting line.

"Go!"

Applejack dashed off in a jiffy, weaving in and out of the barrels that were placed in predetermined spots. She made weaving between the barrels look almost like clockwork. Almost. As Applejack was nearing the finish line, she weaved around the final barrel and then sprinted towards the finish line.

"Time, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Eighteen seconds!" Spike shouted.

"Not too shabby!" Applejack said.

Rainbow Dash was nervous, just like last year. She had begun to think that perhaps she wouldn't have a chance against Applejack without her wings.

_As if,_ Rainbow Dash thought, _I'm too awesome to lose!_

"Rainbow Dash, you're up." Twilight called. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Go!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed in and out of the barrels, also making the weaving look like clockwork. She had weaved fairly quickly around the barrels, almost matching Applejack's speed. As she sped around the final barrel, Rainbow Dash sprinted towards the finish line, panting from loss of breath. She had creeped up next to Applejack and asked for the time on her run.

"Eighteen point five seconds!" Spike replied.

"Applejack wins the Barrel Weave!" Twilight declared as Fluttershy changed Applejack's score from zero to one.

"By half a second..." Rainbow Dash grunted.

"A win's a win, Rainbow." Applejack teased.

"I _hate_ losing..." Rainbow Dash meekly replied.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" Spike shouted into a stick. "Applejack wins round one!"

The large group of ponies roared after Applejack's victory in round one. Twilight then brought both competitors to the second event, which tested their strength.

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight called, "you're first."

"Savin' the best for last," Applejack said, "right Twilight?"

"Nope," Rainbow Dash answered, "she knows that the best always go first!"

"You ready, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"Ready."

"Go!"

Rainbow Dash turned around and hit the target with both her hind hooves, striking it in the center and causing the ball to strike the bell at the top of the mechanism, just like in last year's contest. Applejack was overlooking nearby and had rolled her eyes, knowing that she had this contest in the bag.

"Top that, Apple Smack!" Rainbow Dash teased.

"Lemme show ya how it's done, Rainbow," Applejack casually replied.

"Go!"

Applejack struck the target behind her with her left hind hoof, breaking off the target (like last year's contest) and sending the little ball flying up and off of the mechanism, breaking off the bell (also like last year's contest). Rainbow Dash folded her front hooves in disgrace as she was, once again, out-shined by Applejack. Applejack casually walked by Rainbow Dash, who was disgusted with the outcome of the second event.

"Years of apple buckin', Rainbow," Applejack teased.

"Applejack wins round two!" Spike shouted into the stick from before.

Fluttershy changed the score, giving Applejack a 2-0 lead after two rounds. The crowd of ponies screamed with excitement as they were witnessing the best two athletes in Equestria fight it out for the title of top athlete.

"Enjoy those two wins, Applejack," Rainbow Dash said, "because that's all you're gonna get!"

"We'll see, Rainbow," Applejack smiled.

"Time for round three, you two." Twilight said, walking over toward the next event.

"What's round three?" Applejack asked.

"Round three is an old fashioned hoof wrestle." Twilight replied.

"Aw, yeah!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Twilight brought them over to one of the barrels from the Barrel Weave and set them both up across from each other.

"Are you ready?" Twilight asked each of them.

"Ready!" the two athletes replied.

"Go!"

The two then engaged in a heated hoof wrestle with neither side conceding an inch. Applejack appeared to be struggling after a while, while Rainbow Dash appeared to be cruising along easily. After a while, Rainbow Dash tossed Applejack's hoof over, winning the hoof wrestle.

"Rainbow Dash wins round three!" Twilight said, raising Rainbow Dash's victorious hoof in the air as the crowd cheered for her.

Fluttershy took off Rainbow Dash's cold zero and put a one on her end of the scoreboard, showing that Rainbow Dash was trailing Applejack by a score of 2-1.

"Ready for round four, everypony?" Spike shouted.

The crowd roared with anticipation, showing that they were ready for round four to start.

"Competitors, are you ready for round four?" Spike asked.

"Ready, Spike." The two replied.

"Round four, the football kicking challenge, will begin now!" Spike finished.

Twilight turned towards Spike, who was standing on her back. She had a crossed look on her face as she began telling Spike-

"That's my job, Spike."

"Just trying to keep the enthusiasm up, Twilight," Spike replied, "relax, alright."

Twilight grunted and then set down two footballs in front of the two competitors with her magic. She set them down both the same before asking if the two competitors were ready.

"Ready!" They both replied.

"Go!"

Rainbow Dash kicked the football first, kicking it fairly far, farther than last year's kick. Applejack closely followed, also kicking the ball fairly far, farther than last year's kick. Both footballs soared through the air and hit the ground at the same time, going the same exact distance each. Twilight wasn't too sure, so she measured the distance herself and did confirm that both footballs traveled the same exact distance.

"We have a tie!" Twilight shouted.

The crowd of ponies cheered with excitement once more as Twilight brought Applejack and Rainbow Dash two new footballs, setting them down in the same exact places as before.

"In the event of a tie, we redo the round!" Twilight explained.

"Competitors," Spike shouted, "are you ready?"

"Ready!"

Twilight then restarted the contest, shouting go, as usual. The two ponies then kicked the footballs again. Rainbow Dash's football soared through the air yet again, while Applejack mis-kicked her football, going a significant amount of distance less than Rainbow Dash's football. Applejack knew that she had mis-kicked the ball and scolded only herself for her bad performance.

"Nuts and horseshoes!" Applejack said, kicking a pebble that was nearby.

"Rainbow Dash wins round four!" Twilight said as Fluttershy raised Rainbow Dash's score from one to two, tying the score at two after four rounds.

"How do you like them apples, Applejack?" Rainbow Dash teased.

"Don't get used to winnin' so much, Rainbow," Applejack replied.

"Whatever," Rainbow Dash scoffed. She paid her attention towards Twilight. "So what's next, Twilight?"

"Round five," Twilight started while leading the two competitors over towards the next event, "is the Bronco Buck."

"Chalk up another win for me, Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, "this'll be an easy win for me!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Rainbow." Applejack replied.

Twilight opened up the gated area and allowed Applejack and Spike to go in. Spike got on Applejack's back as Twilight began the contest. Applejack furiously shook her back, trying to knock Spike off from her back. Spike had hung on as long as he could but was ultimately tossed off by Applejack, who only took fourteen seconds to knock Spike off. Applejack was pleased with herself and how long it took to knock Spike off as she left the gated area. Rainbow Dash flew into the area and set herself down in the middle of the area. She looked over at Spike and helped him up from the ground.

"Ready for another pony ride, Spike?" She asked.

"No..." coughed Spike.

"Go!"

Rainbow Dash furiously shook herself in an attempt to knock Spike off from her back. Spike, once again, held on for as long as he could but was tossed off of Rainbow Dash in the end.

"What's the time on that, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Fifteen seconds!" Twilight said.

"Fifteen?" Rainbow Dash questioned. "Then that means..."

"Applejack wins the Bronco Buck!" finished Twilight.

Applejack had regained the lead after winning the Bronco Buck, taking a 3-2 lead, and snapping her two round losing streak. She had nothing but smiles on her face, knowing that this year, she has yet to fall behind, whereas in last year's contest, she only had one lead, but quickly lost it. Rainbow Dash, however, was the opposite. She was nervous because Applejack has obviously gotten better, shown clearly from her lead and by the fact that she herself has yet to lead.

Round six was just upon the two ponies shortly thereafter. Round six was the lasso event, in which the competitors had to be the first to tie up Spike with their lasso. Applejack was happy about this event, though Rainbow Dash, not so much.

Applejack had reentered the gated area, as did Spike, while Twilight gave the two their own lasso. Spike stood firmly in the center of the area, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash made their way over to a respective corner for each of them.

"You two ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready, Twilight!" They replied.

"Go!"

Applejack began by spinning her lasso around and jumping through the center, while Rainbow Dash appeared to be having a hard time (much like last year). Applejack decided to showboat just a little but more before finally tying up Spike and bringing him to her. Applejack, cowgirl as she is, made this event look like clockwork, though Rainbow Dash can say for herself that this was obviously not the case.

"Applejack wins round six!" Twilight said.

"And I lose..." Spike quietly added.

"After six rounds, Applejack has a four-to-two lead on Rainbow Dash!" Twilight announced, being closely followed by loud cheers from the crowd. "Round seven will be the ball bouncing event!"

Twilight had Rainbow Dash and Applejack stand about ten yards away from each other, giving each of them a ball. Rainbow Dash appeared confident while Applejack looked nervous. Twilight asked if each of them were ready and raised the two balls with her magic. When both competitors announced that they were ready, Twilight released the magic from the balls, causing them to fall. Rainbow Dash was calm and made this look easy, while Applejack struggled mightily. Again.

Applejack lost her concentration fast and thus dropped the ball after a while, while Rainbow Dash showboated, moving around while the ball was still bouncing off her head. Twilight ceased this event and declared Rainbow Dash the winner, who now trailed Applejack by a score of 4-3.

"That's how it's done, Apple Smack!" Rainbow Dash teased.

"Okay, Rainbow," Applejack replied, "but Ah do believe that Ah'm winnin' at the moment."

Twilight couldn't help but chuckle as Rainbow Dash was just put in her spot, metaphorically speaking. She brought the two athletes over towards round eight of the tournament, the hay throwing competition. Rainbow Dash went first, throwing her hay stack just a little farther from last year's contest. Twilight moved Rainbow Dash's haystack towards the right and out of the way, should Applejack's haystack land in the vicinity of the area that Rainbow Dash's landed in, which worked out to be just the case. Applejack's haystack landed near where Rainbow Dash's haystack landed, having gone just a few inches farther than Rainbow Dash's, thus crowning her as the winner of this contest and taking a lead by the score of 5-3.

"That's how _that's _done, Rainbow," Applejack teased, returning the favor to Rainbow Dash from earlier.

"Whatever..." Rainbow Dash replied.

Twilight announced the score and how Applejack had extended her lead by two before bringing Applejack and Rainbow Dash over towards the ninth event, the classic sprint-to-the-finish-line event. Both competitors stood before the starting line, ready to go to work. Twilight stood before them, asking if they were ready.

"Ready, Twilight!" Applejack answered.

"Ready to win!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"On your marks, get set," Twilight paused to gaze at the determination in each pony's face before saying, "go!"

Both ponies sprinted out of the starting line and ran as fast as their hooves could carry them. Rainbow Dash sprinted for an early lead, which grew as time passed. However, Applejack wasn't down and out just yet, as she started making a comeback and, slowly but surely, erasing Rainbow Dash's commanding lead. As the two ponies neared the finish line, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were neck and neck, with each pony exchanging leads. However, when they crossed the finish line, Rainbow Dash was the victorious pony, beating out Applejack by a hoof, and cutting Applejack's lead in the competition in half, trailing her by a score of five-to-four. Rainbow Dash gloated on her victory as Applejack rolled her eyes, claiming that she let Rainbow Dash win that round.

Round ten soon came and the event was a horseshoe contest, with each pony getting two attempts to beat the other. Applejack went first, just missing the stake on her first attempt. Rainbow Dash followed Applejack with a throw that she wish she had gotten back, for her horseshoe landed fairly far from the stake. On Applejack's second toss, she hit the stake with the horseshoe and made it stick to the stake. Rainbow Dash followed Rainbow Dash again on her second toss, but just missed hitting the stake, thus crowning Applejack as the winner of the tenth round.

"Fillies and gentlecolts," Spike shouted, "at the halfway point, Applejack leads Rainbow Dash by a score of six-to-four! All bets are still on, for this contest is still anyponies contest!"

The crowd roared with excitement and the Applejack fans cheered especially loud for their favorite pony being in the lead by two events. The eleventh event quickly followed after both competitors stopped to regain their breath and quench their thirsts. The eleventh event was the push-up contest.

"Ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready." The two ponies answered.

"Go!"

The two ponies then started doing push-ups, both at fairly quick speeds. Over time, the two had started growing weary and tired, slowing down significantly. Twilight had watched on the entire time and had counted the number of push-ups the two had done before it appeared that one would give in to exhaustion.

"One-thirty-one, one-thirty-two, one-thirty-three," counted Twilight before Rainbow Dash collapsed on the ground, leaving Applejack in the air.

"Applejack wins round eleven!" Spike announced. "Applejack now lead Rainbow Dash by a score of seven-to-four!"

Twilight let the two rest up for a couple minutes before bringing them over towards the location of round twelve, which was the long jump event. Rainbow Dash went first, jumping a fairly long distance compared to last year's wing-led victory over Applejack. Rainbow Dash landed on the ground and firmly made her marks in the sand before hovering off the field. Applejack closely followed Rainbow Dash, also jumping a fairly long distance, but just coming short of Rainbow Dash's marks, thus losing this event.

"Rainbow Dash wins the long jump!" Twilight declared.

"Rainbow Dash now trails front-runner Applejack by a score of seven-to-five!" Spike added.

"Call it a hunch, Applejack," Rainbow Dash started, "but I think I smell a comeback!"

"It ain't over yet, Rainbow!" Applejack answered.

"Oh, you're right," Rainbow Dash agreed, "it definitely isn't over yet!"

Round thirteen closely followed as Twilight led the two competitors to the location for it. Round thirteen had the competitors cross a muddy pit with four baby chicks on their backs, trying their best not to get mud on the two chicks. Upon starting, Rainbow Dash had extended her wings and used them to cover up the chicks. Before Applejack even started, she noticed this and quickly pointed it out for Twilight, who disqualified Rainbow Dash from the event, extending Applejack's lead to three points.

"Rules are rules, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said after Rainbow Dash tried to explain herself, "you used your wings and were disqualified from the event. We told you that would happen if you used your wings."

Rainbow Dash grunted, claiming that using her wings was only natural and that she did it automatically, though Twilight wasn't buying that excuse.

Twilight then brought Applejack and Rainbow Dash to an area for the heavy pulling challenge for round fourteen. She then used her magic to create three blocks weighing in at fifty pounds, one hundred pounds, and one hundred fifty pounds. She then explained to Applejack and Rainbow Dash that the objective of this challenge was to see who could pull the heaviest load. Rainbow Dash went first and immediately tried pulling all three blocks at one time, not having any luck moving. She then decreased the load from the full three hundred pounds down to two hundred fifty pounds and still had a hard time pulling the load. She decreased the weight of the load one more time down to two hundred pounds and finally began pulling it. Rainbow Dash struggled mightily, but managed to pull the load twenty yards before stopping.

Applejack closely followed Rainbow Dash, trying the same approach by trying to pull all three weights at the same time. She struggled mightily, but was able to pull the full three hundred pounds, however, she was only able to pull it twelve yards before stopping. Twilight began to mathematically determine who had won the round. After a short while, she had determined that Rainbow Dash had won the round, claiming that, had Rainbow Dash been able to pull the full three hundred pounds Applejack had pulled, she would have pulled it a little bit farther than Applejack did.

Rainbow Dash was proud of herself and now only trailed Applejack by a score of 8-6. Round fifteen quickly followed, which was the heavy pushing challenge. Once again, Rainbow Dash went first and pushed the two hundred pound load she had pulled back twelve yards. Applejack decreased the load she pulled down to match Rainbow Dash's weight and had pushed her load twenty-six yards back, thus winning this event by a landslide and extending her lead back to three, taking a 9-6 lead on Rainbow Dash.

Round sixteen was nearing, in which competitors had to try their best to block ten shots from their opponent from going into a goal, which Twilight magically created. Applejack was first to block while Rainbow Dash was first to shoot. Rainbow Dash shot the ten balls Twilight magically summoned fairly quickly, hoping that Applejack would have a hard time blocking them, which she did, blocking only two shots.

"Beat that, Apple Smack!" Rainbow Dash challenged.

Applejack gulped, unsure if she could match Rainbow Dash's performance. She traded places with Rainbow Dash while Twilight magically reset the ten balls back to their original positions. Applejack mirrored the way Rainbow Dash had shot the ten balls, shooting them fairly quickly, however, she shot them inaccurately, only making four shots, while Rainbow Dash blocked three of them.

"Rainbow Dash wins round sixteen!" Twilight declared.

"Rainbow Dash now trails Applejack by a score of nine-to-seven!" Spike shouted.

"Round seventeen will begin shortly!" finished Twilight.

"What's round seventeen?" asked Applejack.

"Round seventeen will be a pull-up challenge." Twilight answered while creating a bar with her magic and holding it up in the air.

"Rainbow Dash," Spike started, "you're up first."

"Alright," replied Rainbow Dash as she stood before the bar.

Twilight lowered the bar so that Rainbow Dash could get a grip on it before raising it back up. Rainbow Dash then started performing pull-ups at a very fast pace. Not too long after she had started had she passed the 25 pull-up mark. After thirty-two pull-ups, Rainbow Dash began feeling tired, ultimately doing only one more pull-up before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

"Applejack," Spike said, "you're next."

"Sure thing, Spike," replied Applejack, moving in front of the bar.

Twilight once again lowered the bar so that Applejack could get a grip on it before raising it back up. Applejack then started performing her pull-ups, though not as fast as Rainbow Dash had performed hers. Pacing herself, Applejack passed the 25 pull-up mark fairly easily, still managing to perform more pull-ups with ease. After passing thirty-two pull-ups, Applejack jumped off and was crowned the winner, taking a ten-to-seven lead. Applejack now only needed to win one more event before clinching the title of top athlete while Rainbow Dash needed to win the last three events to just tip the score and force a twenty-first round.

For round eighteen, the two ponies had to run for a half-mile each. The pony who had the best time would win the event. Applejack went first and sprinted out of the starting gates, which was unfortunate for her because she quickly ran out of breath and had a hard time regaining her breath. Eventually, Applejack had finished the sprint, finishing with a time of three minutes and forty-two seconds. Rainbow Dash was up next and paced herself, learning from her mistakes from her pull-up performance, which worked out perfectly since it had helped her post a time of two-minutes and thirty-nine seconds, winning this round and cutting Applejack's lead down to two points and keeping her hopes alive.

Round nineteen was similar, doubling the distance this time to a full mile run. Applejack went first since Rainbow Dash had to regain her breath and paced herself this time around, ultimately posting a time of seven minutes and fifty three seconds. When Rainbow Dash went, she had also paced herself, but sprinted the rest of the way towards the end of the run, posting a time of seven minute and forty-two seconds, winning the round and cutting Applejack's lead down to one, while keeping her hopes alive for pushing for a round twenty-one.

Round twenty followed after a period of cooling down was given for Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Round twenty was the tug-of-war between the two athletes. Twilight gave them both words of encouragement before starting the round.

"Remember," Twilight started, "this is the final round, so give it all you've got!"

The two competitors glanced at each other, each preparing themselves to defeat the other. Applejack was trying to claim the Iron Pony title while Rainbow Dash was fighting to keep the competition going.

"Go!" shouted Twilight.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash began tugging the rope that was in front of them as hard as they could, trying to make the other one lose. Applejack had slipped early on, but recovered from the slip and was able to stay in the game. Rainbow Dash had began stepping backwards, in an attempt that Applejack would follow her by force. Neither side appeared to be showing any signs of exhaustion as the tug-of-war continued on. Twilight gazed on with interest, as did the rest of the crowd of ponies behind them. Half of the crowd cheered for Applejack while the other half cheered for Rainbow Dash. After a while, Applejack found some momentum and began tugging Rainbow Dash into the mud pit that was between the two. Rainbow Dash couldn't keep her balance and was ultimately pulled into the mud pit, losing the final round.

"Applejack has won round twenty!" Spike shouted.

"Right," added Twilight, "and that means that this year's Iron Pony is Applejack!"

The crowd of ponies roared with excitement as Applejack was crowned this year's Iron Pony. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash sulked over her loss to Applejack.

"Just wait until next year, Applejack," Rainbow Dash said, "next year, I'll win it again!"


End file.
